


Spáleno na prach

by Lanevra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dračí horečka, M/M, Rape
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo se dál nedokáže dívat na Thorina zachváceného dračím šílenstvím a rozhodne se jednat, ale než udělá to, co zamýšlí, ještě jednou si půjde promluvit se svým králem... a přítelem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spáleno na prach

Dívat se na Thorina, jak se prohrabuje v hromadách zlata, zatím co v nedalekém městě strádají ubozí lidé a vyčkává elfská armáda, byl pro Bilba ten nejžalostnějších pohled. Z hrdého muže s pevnými zásadami a přísným pohledem zbyl po pár týdnech jenom ploužící se bledý stín s podezřívavým leskem v  modrých, zasněných očích, který kroužil kolem hromad zlatých cihel a šperků. Jen zřídkakdy vůbec opouštěl pokladnice, aby se uchýlil do svého pokoje, který, jak Bilbo věděl, také naplnil zlatem. Nedokázal se na ten zmar dál dívat, musel se pokusit to zastavit, pokud ne tímto posledním rozhovorem, ke kterému byl odhodlaný, když stanul před Thoriovými dveřmi, tak něčím drastičtějším. Činem, který byl zradou, ale zároveň jediným způsobe, jakým by snad jeden prostý hobit mohl zastavit krveprolití. Nadcházející noc byla poslední možností, kdy to udělat, ale nejdříve se chtěl pokusit trpaslíka přemluvit. Muselo to jít. Nevěřil, že by všechno dobré, co na Thorinovi obdivoval, shořelo v plamenech dračího šílenství.

Zaklepal tedy odhodlaně na těžké okované dveře.

Chvíli bylo téměř naprosté ticho, jen nepatrné šustění bylo slyšet zpoza dřeva, až pak se ozval Thorinův hlas plný paranoidního podezření.

„Kdo je tam?“

Zhluboka se nadechl, přesvědčil své rty k úsměvu, který jistě musel být znát i na jeho hlasu, a pak až promluvil.

„To jsem já, Bilbo Pytlík. Mohu dovnitř?“

„Bilbo…? Ach Bilbo!“ ozvalo se za dveřmi o poznání vstřícněji, načež cvakl zámek a klapla petlice a dveře se před hobitem otevřely dokořán. Thorin stál za nimi bez svého dlouhého kožešinového pláště, bez kabátce, jen v košili a kalhotách, jako kdyby se chystal jít spát, i když byl právě den. Zmožený výraz na jeho tváři, byť teď ozdobený úsměvem, prozrazoval, že by se trpaslík opravdu potřeboval vyspat, jenže to muselo jít podle Bilba těžko, když tak hleděl přes Thorinova rameno na všechno to zlato poházené v hromadách kolem postele a na všech dostupných vyvýšených místech.

„Mohu… jít…?“ naznačil směrem do místnosti, „Tady na chodbě to docela fouká,“ dodal s úsměvem.

„Jistě, vy jste u mě vždy vítán,“ přitakal Thorin a ustoupil, kupodivu bez zaváhání, ze dveří, aby mohl Bilbo vstoupit.

Udělal to a hned si přál, aby se mohl zase vrátit. Zlato bylo opravdu všude, dokonce viděl poházené mince na posteli a celé hromady jich byly v rozích. Zlaté džbány vystavěné na něčem, co byla dřív truhlice, přetékaly šperky ozdobenými barevnými drahokamy. Koberec s pěkným tkaným vzorem byl zarovnán otevřenými truhličkami, ve kterých byly kameny různých barev, velikostí a tvarů, pečlivě roztříděné, ale jen částečně uložené, jako kdyby se v nich někdo často prohraboval a občas mu nějaký ten kámen vypadl na zem, kde zůstal ležet. Mohl si velmi dobře představit, jak Thorin zanořuje ruce do lesklých kamenů, nabírá jich celé hrsti a pak se s nimi mazlí nebo si je možná sype na hlavu. Stejně jako Šmak, který byl schopný se do zlata doslova zahrabat.

Bylo to děsivé, tak moc, že musel odvrátit tvář od všech těch klenotů a soustředit se jenom na Thorina. Viděl, jak se na něj trpaslík dívá, a věděl, že alespoň pro tentokrát má jeho plnou pozornost.

„Jsem rád, že jste přišel, Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin a o krok se přiblížil, jemný úsměv mu pohrával na tváři.

„A já jsem rád, že jste mi dovolil přijít, ale… nejsem tady na zdvořilostní návštěvě.“ Snažil se, aby jeho hlas zněl přátelsky, ale dostatečně naléhavě. „Ostatní se po vás ptají. Chtějí vědět, co mají dělat. Neví… nevíme si rady. Zabarikádoval jste nás tady uvnitř, bez pořádných zásob nebo obrany, jen třináct trpaslíků a jednoho hobita.“

„Měli by sami vědět, co mají dělat. To, co vždy, postavit se nepříteli a chránit svůj poklad,“ odpověděl Thorin a jeho hlas, předtím tak měkký, o poznání ochladl a ztvrdl.

„Chránit poklad…? Nepříteli?“ vyslovil, v nitru spíš zmatený takovými silnými slovy. Dobrá, ano, zlato pod horou určitě bylo pokladem, ale venku za hradbami nebyli skuteční nepřátelé. Proč to jenom Thorin nedokázal vidět? Jak rozehnat zlatou horečku, která ho spalovala?

Postoupil dopředu, vztáhl ruku a po krátkém zaváhání ji položil na trpaslíkovi paži. Byla neobvykle horká, jako kdyby měl muž horečku. Což možná měl. Vypadal nemocně a nemocní lidé často mívají horečku a dračí horečkou se nemoc, kterou Thorin trpěl, možná nejmenovala jen pro tu dravou, ohnivou touhu vlastnit víc a víc zlata. Možná zachvacovala požárem nejen mysl, ale i tělo. Bilbovy ruce musely být pro rozpálenou kůži jen pod tenkou látkou doslova jako led, podle toho, jak sebou Thorin trhl a prudce shlédl k tomu prostému doteku. To však hobita nedonutilo se stáhnout, naopak trochu zesílil stisk, protože doufal, že by tak mohl narušit ohnivý opar kolem královy mysli a nechat svá slova proniknout k jeho srdci.

„Venku nejsou žádní nepřátelé, Thorine. Jsou to lidé… obyčejní lidé, rybáři. Jsou to ženy a děti, kteří sem přišli žádat o pomoc. Nechtějí zdejší zlato, jenom jídlo a přikrývky. Thorine, prosím… já vás žádám… přísahal jste, že jim pomůžete. Já jsem přísahal… já,“ zhluboka se nadechl a narovnal, „nebudu proti nim bojovat, ani když mi to nařídíte vy.“

V příštím okamžiku si uvědomil, jakou chybou bylo vyslovit tu poslední větu. Thorinovy modré oči se změnily v kusy ledu, za kterými zlostně doutnal dračí oheň, a upřely se na Bilba s nesmírnou silou, kterou jen umocňovalo, že trpaslík doslova vycenil zlostně zuby. Všechna ta předešlá smírnost se ztratila v nenávratnu a Thorinova strnulost byla ztělesněným varováním.

Ucukl rukou, oči rozšířené v obavách, a pokusil se ukročit dozadu. Nebylo mu to dovoleno. Silné ruce ho prudce uchopily za ramena a strhly zpět, tak dost blízko k trpaslíkovi, že mohl cítit žár jeho těla v mnohém tak podobný horkosti dračího hrdla, ke kterému se před časem dostal blíž, než mu bylo milé.

„Plánujete mě zradit, Pytlíku?“ zavrčel Bilbovi zblízka do obličeje přes sevřené zuby.

Ztěžka polkl a zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne… ne… Thorine. Jen říkám… že nechci bojovat proti lidem, kteří mají hlad,“ namítl tiše, avšak odhodlaně. Jistěže měl strach, kdo by neměl strach z vrčícího trpaslíka schopného lámat kámen, ale Bilbo si byl jistý, že by mu Thorin nikdy skutečně neublížil. Vždyť ani stisk jeho rukou nebyl tak silný, aby to skutečně bolelo.

„Nemají hlad. Přišli sem, aby mi vzali, co je mé. Okrást mě o zlato, o můj domov, o všechno, co je uloženo v ereborských pokladnicích. I o...“ jeho rozzlobený tón se na okamžik vytratil z jeho hlasu, pohledem sklouzl kamsi stranou, snad v nerozhodnosti nebo ztracený ve svých představám. Když pak hlavu zvedl a podíval se na Bilba, vypadal téměř bezradně, oči a tvář naplněnou utrpením stejně jako hlas, kterým načatou větu dokončil: „Chtějí mě obrat i o moje přátele. O vás. Už mi vás téměř ukradli.“

„Tak to není, Thorine. Vždyť jsem tady!“

„Jste?“ zeptal se a naklonil se ještě o kousek blíž, jeho stisk na Bilbových rukou povolil, ale zato do hobita něj trochu zatlačil, až ho donutil ukročit dozadu ke dveřím.

Byl teď uvězněný mezi dřevem za svými zády a trpaslíkovým horkem sálajícím tělem, které se tyčilo nad ním a bylo tak blízko, že ani kdyby silné ruce nedržely jeho ramena, neměl by žádnou možnost, jak se vysoukat z jejich blízkosti. Musel potlačit touhu opřít se oběma rukama do Thorina a pokusit se ho od sebe odtlačit. Nikdy mu skutečně nevadilo, když ho trpaslíci plácali po ramenou nebo mu dávali ruku kolem zad, i hobité se rádi objímali, ale způsob, jakým se k němu Thorin přiblížil a jak se nad ním skláněl, byl nepříjemný a podivně děsivý. I tak mu odpověděl s tak velkým klidem, jaký jen ve svém nitru dokázal vydolovat.

„Ano, jsem tady a vždy budu. Já… já vás neopustím.“

„Jste můj?“ zeptal se Thorin s dychtivostí v hlase i v očích, která se velmi podobala tomu, jak nahlížel na poklady dole v halách, když se mezi nimi procházel.

Vzhlížel k té sobecké touze, která se na něj náhle upřela s plnou silou, a v hrdle mu z toho pohledu vyschlo. Náhle si, během jediné chvíle, přestal být jist, že by mu trpasličí král nikdy neublížil, protože teď to vypadalo, že kdyby odpověděl jinak než souhlasně, byl by ho schopný… Bilbo nevěděl co, jeho představa už mu v hlavě malovala hlubokou jámu, kam by ho Thorin zavřel, dokud si nerozmyslí, komu skutečně náleží.

„Ano, jsem váš,“ vyhrkl přes stažené hrdlo.

Thorinův výraz se okamžitě opět zcela změnil, hněv i žár jako kdyby ho opustil, a on se vrátil zpět k tomu jemnému úsměvu, jaký měl, když sem Bilbo vešel.

„Věděl jsem to. Vždycky jsem to věděl,“ zamumlal trpaslík, polohlasně a jemně, a opřel si své čelo o jeho.

Zadržel dech, napnutý a čekající, co se stane teď, ale nedělo se nic skutečně špatného. Trpaslík zcela uvolnil sevření svých rukou a pomalu je ovinul kolem Bilbových zad, téměř něžně, rozhodně tak, aby nemohl hobitovi ublížit, a přisunul se ještě o kus blíž. Díky tomu se Bilbo ztratil v jeho objetí. Opět se nadechl, víc uvolněně. To, co Thorin dělal, mu nemohlo ublížit. Objetí bylo dobré, utěšující, třeba právě to trpaslík potřeboval, aby se vymanil z požáru své mysli. Dopřál mu ho tedy. Zlehka položil své ruce kolem rozložitého těla, které bylo tak blízko, a stejně jako Thorin zavřel oči. Zdálo se to být pokojné, jen prosté objetí, dokud se trpaslíkovy ruce pomalu nesesunuly dolů po Bilbových zádech a jedna z nich si nenašla cestu pod mithrilovou košili i jeho vestu.

Překvapeně otevřel oči a odtáhl se, aby se podíval na trpaslíka a zeptal se, co že to dělá, ale z jeho obličeje bylo vidět, že nevnímá, co se kolem děje. Hleděl kamsi dolů, k Bilbově pasu, kde se jeho ruce pohybovaly pod oblečením.

„Co… co to děláte?“ zeptal se s náhlým studem a další obavou.

„Můj…“ zamumlal místo toho Thorin, sklonil se a jeho horké vlhké rty se dotkly Bilbova krku. Tím prostým pohybem se přisunul dost blízko na to, aby hobit ucítil tvrdý tlak na svém břiše, který rozhodně nebyl jílcem dýky.

Strnul. Neschopný jediného pohybu, jen cítil, jak mu stud stoupá do tváře a jeho uši jím hoří. Tohle se nedělalo. Nesmělo se to. Byli oba muži a muži spolu… ne, nedělají spolu takové věci, které trpaslík naznačoval. Sám Bilbo nikdy ani nepomyslel, že by je mohl dělat s mužem, místo pěkné, baculaté hobitky. Jednoduše mu to přišlo nepřirozené, nežádoucí, jen… nechtěl Thorina od sebe odstrčit a utéct, to mu nepřišlo správné. Trpaslíka by to mohlo ještě víc rozzlobit, uvrhnout hlouběji do jeho horečky a to by mohlo dopadnout hodně zle.

Velmi opatrně se tedy odtáhl od pátrajících rtů, svůj stud nechávaje stranou tak moc, jak jen dokázal, a trochu se vzepřel rukama proti silné hrudi, která se pod tímto prostým dotekem napnula.

„T-thorine, ne. Tohle… já to nemyslel… ne takhle. Jsme dobří přátelé, já doufám, že jsme. Ne… ale ne takhle,“ podařilo se mu vykoktat a ještě silněji zatlačil do trpaslíka, jak se snažil udělat si dost prostoru, aby se dostal z této nepříjemné pozice a mohl si s Thorinem promluvit s dostatečně jasnou myslí. Pravdou ale bylo, že ať tlačil jakkoliv, ať se mu svaly na rukách napínaly sebevíc, trpaslík se nepohnul ani o jedinou píď. Naopak se k němu přisunul ještě blíž, pátrající ruce náhle strnulé.

„Jsi můj.“

Tentokrát trpaslíkův hlas zněl jako zavrčení nahánějící strach. Nadechl se k dalšímu protestu, jenže jeho ústa byla náhle ucpána jazykem, který se dovnitř nekompromisně vedral. Vzepřel se proti tělu, zazmítal se v sevření silných paží, pokusil se i odvrátit tvář stranou, ale bylo to marné. Horký, vlhký jazyk, chutnající po železe, mu pronikal hluboko do pusy a tlumil jeho zoufalé protesty. Dusil ho a zvedal mu žaludek. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že by mohl pocítit takový odpor k polibku, jako právě teď. Měl dojem, jako kdyby mu jeho vousy rozedíraly rty snad až do krve.

„Thorine, ne…“ vydechl, ne však proto, že by se mu konečně podařilo odvrátit tvář, to trpaslík sám se od něj odtáhl a zvedl ho do vzduchu.

Vyděšeně vykřikl, jak byl náhle zbavený jakékoliv schopnosti se třeba jen pokusit vzepřít, přitištěný na trpaslíkův hrudník a schopný leda tak kopat nohama a zoufale tlouct rukama do ramen, která se pod jeho údery dokonce ani nezachvěla.

„Co to děláš?! Pusť mě!“ vykřikl, zoufale dobře si vědom toho, s jakou lehkostí ho teď trpaslík drží, i toho, že je nesen k posteli.

Cítil paniku zmocňující se jeho těla, když byl hozen na tvrdost postele. Nebyl si přesně jistý, co s ním trpaslík plánuje dělat, ale věděl, že to nechce a že se musí dostat pryč. Využil tedy té chvíle, kdy ho Thorin nedržel, a bleskurychle sebou smýkl k okraji lůžka. Mohl se odsud dostat, stačilo být jen dost rychlý, neuklouznout na hromadě zlata a pak utíkat do hal za ostatními. Za Balinem, ten by dokázal vzdorovat i Thorinovi. Byl si jistý, že se mu to podaří, ale nebyl připraven na rychlost, obratnost a hlavně odhodlání trpaslíka, který si myslel, že je hobit jeho. Když byl jeho kotník uchopen, pevně sevřen a tělo strženo zpět na postel, jenom zoufale vykřikl a kopl. Nezasáhl nic, jen byla i jeho druhá noha chycena a on byl nemilosrdně stažen až k Thorinovi, nohy rozevřené od sebe a trpaslíka mezi nimi. Ohnal se rukou ve snaze se alespoň trochu bránit, proti někomu, kdo ho silou nejméně dvojnásobně převyšoval, ale tentokrát byla uchopena jeho ruka. Zápěstí mu pevně ovinuly prsty, které mu ho vtiskly do polštáře, zatímco ho rozložité tělo přitlačilo svou vahou k matraci. Bylo příliš těžké. Cítil, jak se mu hrudník sevřel a začalo se mu nedostávat vzduchu. Zoufale uhodil pěstí několikrát do Thorinova ramene, toužící ho jen donutit se trochu zvednout a dovolit mu se nadechnout. Tvrdost tlačící se do jeho břicha a její význam byla v tu chvíli vlastně podružná, chtěl jen trochu vzduchu pro nádech. Nic víc.

„Ne… pusť… nemůžu dýchat,“ spíše zasténal, než vykřikl. Bez dechu nemohl křičet, nemohl se bránit, vlastně nemohl ani cítit strach z toho, co se děje, o studu nemluvě.

„Bilbo,“ zašeptal Thorin v odpovědi kdesi u jeho ucha a opravdu se trochu posunul. Ne ale tolik, aby se mu mohl hobit vysmeknout, jen dost pro jeden hluboký nádech i příval paniky, protože v prostoru mezi jejich těly se objevila trpaslíkova ruka a vjela hrubě pod Bilbovy šaty. Zachvěl se pod nepříjemně horkým dotekem a ostrými nehty, které mu přejely po kůži. Prohnul se v zádech, jak se pokusil dostat pryč. Jeho snaha však byla marná. Ruka dál pátrala, jela mu po těle až k pasu kalhot. Trhl boky, jak se pokusil dostat pas z trpaslíkova dosahu, i když to bylo nemožné, a zároveň sevřel silné zápěstí volnou rukou. Tlačil ji pryč, seč mu síly stačily, zaryl do ní nehty, dokonce cítil, že prošly skrz kůži a teplá krev mu zvlhla pod prsty.

„Thorine, prosím… pusť. Nevíš, co děláš. Prosím,“ zaprosil, dobře si vědom toho, že obrana mu není k ničemu. Nedokázal bojovat proti trpasličí síle, byl jen hobit udušený vlastním strachem, studem a přetrvávající nevírou, že se tohle opravdu děje.

„Šššt, maličký. Já ti neublížím. Jsi můj, nikdy bych nepoškodil, co je mé,“ zašeptal mu Thorin do ucha, téměř, skoro to znělo jako upřímné ujištění. Jenže pohyb jeho boků a tvrdost, která se otřela o Bilbova břicho, a slastné zasténání z trpasličích úst, docela zničilo to krásné zdání. Prudce vydechl a ještě hlouběji zaryl nehty do trpaslíkovy ruky, protože její prsty se pohnuly a rozepnuly první knoflík na kalhotách.

„Ne! Přestaň. Prosím, vzpamatuj se a pusť mě!“ znovu se zazmítal pod těžkým tělem, tlačícím na něj a páchnoucím po železe tak, že to zvedalo žaludek. „Je to dračí horečka, prosím, Thorine… nech mě jít.“

„Můj, jen můj,“ mumlal Thorin, zatímco jeho ruka rozepnula druhý knoflík Bilbových kalhot. Nepomáhala jeho snaha ruku odstrčit pryč, v jedné paži rozhodně neměl dost sil a druhá byla stále uvězněná v trpaslíkově stisku, tak pevně, že v ní měl sotva cit. Byl uvězněný. Nohy tak široko od sebe, že jimi sotva mohl kopat, a rukama slabýma proti Thorinově přesile. Mohl jenom odvrátit hlavu na stranu před vlhkými, pátrajícími rty, ze kterých se linula děsivá litanie zdánlivě něžných slov a ostrý železný zápach. Bilbo se zakousl do vlastního rtu, potlačuje zvuk čirého odporu, ale také vzlyk. Nebude brečet. Nesmí. Nebude, ať Thorin udělá cokoliv, nedostane z něj pláč.

Nezdálo se, že by na jeho pláči nebo odporu vůbec trpaslíkovi záleželo. Dál šeptal svá tichá slova, zatímco mu klouzal rty po hrdle a kůži v rozhalence košile. Rozepnul další dva knoflíky, takže se Bilbovy kalhoty se rozvinuly a trochu mu sklouzly z boků, a pak vnořil ruku dovnitř. Dotkl se hobitova ochablého penisu přes prádlo. Byla to parodie na něžnost. Na milenecký dotek, před který neměl kam uniknout. Trhl sebou, jak se o to pokusil, místo úniku však ucítil, jak se velká trpasličí ruka kolem jeho penisu stiskl silnější. Sykl. Nebolelo to, ale bylo to ještě odpornější než předtím, když Thorin přejel po látce, pevně ji při tom tisknul a sám potěšeně zasténal, jako kdyby se mu líbilo svým dotekem Bilba mučit.

Prudce vydechl a zavřel pevně oči. Nedokázal se dívat, co se děje, jak se nad ním Thorin sklání a usmívá se dravčím úsměvem, zatímco ho laská. Sotva by dokázal dívat se na lesknoucí se, jedovaté zlato, kterým byli obklopeni. Nechtěl vidět nic. Nechtěl se ani pohnout. Možná, když to udělá, nechá ho trpaslík být, protože si bude myslet, že je mrtvý. Pustil zápěstí, které stále svíral, a celý se uvolnil. Vydechl a snažil se zapomenout. Být někde jinde, třeba ve své noře v Kraji.

„Bilbo… můj Bilbo,“ zašeptal Thorin, nezdálo se, že si jeho strnulosti všiml, ale stáhl svou ruku z Bilbových kalhot a dokonce pustil i jeho zápěstí.

Váha z Bilbova těla zmizela, jak se trpaslík zvedl. Zadoufal. Třeba Thorin přišel k rozumu… třeba ho nechá jít. Popohnalo mu to nadějí srdce v klus, dokud mu ho opět nezmrazily prsty zahakující se za opasek jeho kalhot. Prudké trhnutí a prasknutí látky a jeho kalhoty byly taženy dolů společně s prádlem. Studený vzduch místnosti ovanul jeho až po kolena nahé nohy. Bylo to děsivé, ale zároveň šance, jak se možná dostat pryč. Teď, dokud musí Thorin klečet a být dost daleko, že měl Bilbo kolem sebe dost prostoru.

Udělal to. Znovu se pohnul k okraji, bez pohledu na své kalhoty a nevnímaje i další zvuk trhání látky. Téměř se dostal pryč, rukou se mu podařilo sevřít okraj džbánu se zlatem vedle postele, ale pak byl chycen za vlasy a stržen zpět. Padl obličejem do polštáře a tělem na tvrdé lůžko tak prudce, až se mu z toho zatočila hlava a zkrátil dech, a cinkání stovek rozsypaných mincí slyšel jen matně přes hučení v uších. A svůj přerývaný dech. Stejně matně cítil, jak mu byly kalhoty staženy zcela z nohou a pak horké tělo, které se k němu opět přitisklo. Měl ještě dost síly, aby se zpod něj pokusil vytáhnout nahoru k čelu postele. Zbavit se dobře známé tvrdosti tlačí se mu majetnicky do zadku a zad.

Nebylo mu to dovoleno. Silná velká ruka ho zarazila do postele a Thorin se o něj opět opřel celou vahou. Nemohl dýchat. Nemohl se hýbat. A bolelo to, protože jeho mithrilová košile se mu nepříjemně zarývala na několika místech do těla. Už nedokázal potlačit vzlyknutí ani slzy, které se mu vydraly z očí samy.

„Tiše, můj milovaný. Bude to dobré… bude to dobré,“ broukal mu Thorin u ucha a, ač měl být jeho hlas útěchou, zněl jako slizký plesnivý med padající Bilbovi za krk. Odporný, stejně jako všechno, co se mu právě dělo.

„Thorine prosím… nechci… nech mě být. Já.. ááá!“ vyjekl, jak ucítil horkou ruku, která pevně stiskla jeho zadek.

Trhl sebou a pokusil se před tím sevřením uniknout. Zvláště před prstem klouzajícím mezi jeho půlkami. Nikdy si nepředstavil, že by mu někdo něco takového dělal. Dotýkal se ho tam… proč?

„Uklidni se, neublížím ti. Nikdy. Jsi jenom můj… jen můj. Budeš děkovat za tu čest patřit králi,“ zašeptal mu Thorin a odtáhl se. Jeho ruka však dál pevně spočívala na Bilbových zádech a tiskla ho dolů, takže se hobit nemohl hýbat. Jen se mu lépe dýchalo. Přál by si ale, aby to tak nebylo a on nedostatkem vzduchu přišel o vědomí, zvláště po tom, co následovalo.

Slyšel za svými zády vlhký zvuk, jak si trpaslík plivl do dlaně, a pak ucítím cosi horkého a mokrého mezi půlkami. Snad celou dlaň nebo několik prstů, podle toho, jak se jeho zadek roztáhl. Zabořil tvář do polštáře a zakousl se do něj, dusíce další vzlyky ponížení. Představa, že se ho tam Thorin dotýká… jeho sliny na Bilbových nejintimnějších místech… bylo to odporné. O mnoho odpornější však byl pocit, který přišel pak. Něco, Thorinův velký prst nejspíš, pronikl přímo do jeho otvoru. Zabořil se prudce a hluboce, vyvolávaje na Bilbových rtech výkřik, který udusil v tkanině, do které byl zakousnutý. Bolelo to a pálilo, jak se v něm prst pohyboval dovnitř a ven a občas se ohnul. To bylo nejstrašnější ze všeho, když špička prsty zatlačila proti jeho vnitřní stěně. Vždy ho to donutilo k ještě hlasitějšímu fňuknutí a stažení svalů, které ještě zhoršilo všechnu bolest.

Náhle prst zmizel a Thorin se nad ním opět naklonil.

„Musíš se uvolnit, Zloději. Nechci ti ublížit, ale když se mi nepoddáš, budu muset,“ zamručel mu Thorin do ucha, znělo to nespokojeně a na konci byla cítit výhružka.

Bilbo zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne… nemůžu… prosím, nech mě být,“ zažádal ochraptělým hlasem, přitom se mu nepodařilo ani jednou zakřičet.

Odpovědí mu byla ruka, která se prudce a bolestivě zaryla do jeho hýždí. Teď vykřikl, téměř, znělo to spíš jako hlasité zakňourání.

„Nikdy!“ zavrčel Thorin, „Jsi můj a já si tě nikdy nenechám vzít. Až pochopíš, co je to být můj, poznáš, kde je tvoje místo.“

Znovu se od  něj odtáhl. Jeho velká ruka zůstávala na místě, dál tak silná, že se proti ní nedalo bojovat, a Bilbo ani nechtěl. Každý sval v jeho těle bolel od marného boje, slzy mu usychaly na tváři, jeho otvor bolel a nános odporných slin na něm stydnul. Přál si jen, aby trpaslík už konečně udělal, co chce, a pak ho pustil, aby se odsud mohl odplazit a pokusit se ze sebe všechnu tu nechutnou špínu smýt.

Za zády uslyšel zašustění a zavrzání kůže, jak si Thorin rozepnul kalhoty, a pak další plivnutí následované vlhkým zvukem tření. Zatnul prsty po polštáře, když zvuk ustal, trpaslíkova ruka mu sevřela půlku a roztáhla mu zadek. Na svém citlivém a bolavém vchodu ucítil velkou, tupou špičku Thorinova penisu. Dokázal si představit, že to bude bolet víc než tenký prst, ale netušil o kolik. Bylo to strašné. Měl dojem, jako kdyby ho tupý tlak rozervával na dva kousky. Trhal jeho jemné tělo, jak pronikal hluboko dovnitř. Hlouběji, než si myslel, že je možné, až měl dojem, že cítí tlustý penis ve svých vnitřnostech.

Nedokázal v sobě udržet hlasitý výkřik bolesti, se kterým se prohnul pod rukou, jež ho držela přišpendleného k posteli. Jeho ústa byla ucpána dlaní dřív, než se stačil křik odrazit od stěn, a Thorin se o něj znovu svou vahou opřel. Jeho penis přitom vnikl do Bilbova těla ještě hlouběji. Tlustý, horký a tepající. Téměř se opět nemohl pohnout, i jen malý pohyb boky nesnesitelně bolel a nedostávalo se mu vzduchu, když mu Thorinova tělo tlačilo na záda a jeho ruka zakrývala nos i pusu.

„Tiše!“ nařídil Thorin. „Nechci, aby přišli ostatní. Vzali by mi tě, maličký, a to nedovolím. Budeš potichoučku, můj klenote?“ zeptal se šeptem těsně u Bilbova ucha. Jeho železitě páchnoucí dech mu vehnal další příval slz do očí k těm, které už se mu beztak valily po tvářích a přes trpaslíkovy prsty.

Přikývl. Stalo se to sama od sebe, když cosi v něm zašeptalo, že když bude souhlasit a nevydá ani hlásku, o to dřív to všechno skončí. A on chtěl pouze, aby už bylo po všem. Už totiž nebylo, co by zachránil a proč se bránit.

„To je ono, můj milý zloděj,“ broukl Thorin předtím, než pustil jeho tvář a nechal Bilba klesnout obličejem na polštář.

Váha trpasličího těla, dokonce i dlaň z jeho zad zmizela, jen aby jeho ruce a hlavně prsty zarývající se do kůže ucítil na svém zadku, jak mu ještě víc roztahují půlky. Měl sotva sílu na to zafňuknout, když se v něm Thorin pohnul a ostrá bolest projela nejen jeho zmučeným otvorem ale i jeho zády. Zůstal tak, jak byl. Obličejem v mokrém a rozhryzaném polštáři, prsty zatnuté do látky, jen zadek si trpaslík přitáhl k sobě výš, aby k němu měl lepší přístup. Bilbo se tomu nebránil. Nepatrně to zmenšilo jeho bolest, ale na tom už stejně nezáleželo. V uších mu hučelo a jeho svět se smrskl na bolest celého těla, pocit naprosté bezmoci a Thorinovo sténání spojené se skřípěním postele, která se pod nimi pohybovala v rytmu trpaslíkových přírazů. Tam a zpět. Stejně jako Bilbovo malé tělo, které bylo s každým hlubokým vniknutím posunuto kousek po posteli. Stále prudčeji a prudčeji, jak se trpaslík rychle blížil k vrcholu.

Jednou, dvakrát, Bilbovy prsty se dotkly dřevěného čela, a pak se do něj Thorin prudce a hluboko ponořil a s hrdelním zasténáním podobným vrčení ho naplnil svým semenem. Byl to okamžik nové pálivé bolesti, jak se trpasličí sperma rozlilo po jeho rozedřeném zadku. Vnímal to, tu bolest a odporný pocit ve svém těle, ale ani se nepohnul. Nevydal sebemenšího hlásku, nepokusil se uhnout, ani když se na něj Thorin zhroutil, svůj pomalu měknoucí penis stále v Bilbově otvoru.

„Teď si můj. Navždy jenom můj,“ povzdechl si trpaslík do jeho krku a jeho zuby se mu do něj zlehka zakously.

Tato bolest byla nová, kontrastující s tepání a pálením v jeho otvoru, proto sebou trochu cukl. Jen nepatrně, víc se nepohnul. Tiše čekal, pomalý přerývaný dech na rtech, dokud se Thorin neodsunul stranou. Jeho už měkký penis při tom s mlasknutím vyklouzl z Bilbova zadku a teplá tekutina mu pomalu začala stékat po varlatech. Netušil, jestli je to sperma nebo krev nebo nejspíš obojí, a nezáleželo mu na tom. Bylo to odporné a chtěl se toho co nejdříve zbavit, jenže se nemohl pohnout, dokud stále ještě téměř bdělý trpaslík ležel vedle něj a svou těžkou paži měl majetnicky přehozenou přes jeho záda.

Musel čekat, nekonečné minuty, během kterých se tep jeho srdce samovolně zklidnil a reálnost celé situace plně udeřila na jeho mysl, společně s chladnoucím potem, který pokrýval jeho tělo, a štípavým pocitem tvrdnoucího spermatu na jeho otvoru. Všechno se to opravdu stalo. Horkost trpaslíka vedle něj, jeho teď už klidný a pravidelný dech hlubokého spáče jasně říkal, že to byla pravda. Thorin to opravu udělal. Bilbovo srdce tomu nechtělo věřit, jenže jeho rozbolavělé, zneužité tělo ukazovalo, kde je pravda. Král trpaslíků, muž, kterému věřil celou svou duší, to udělal. Znásilnil ho.

Pomalu odsunul Thorinovu ruku tak, aby si byl jist, že trpaslíka nevzbudí, doplazil se k okraji postele a téměř z ní spadl dolů na zem. Všechno ho bolelo. Svaly na rukách a nohách, jak se zoufale bránil, jeho kyčle po dlouhou dobu vyvrácené v nepřirozeném úhlu, aby se mu mezi nohy vešly trpaslíkovy široké boky, a hlavně jeho otvor. Rozedřený až do krve, což potvrzovala stále ještě mokrá skvrna semene a krve na povlečení, kterou uviděl, když se mu podařilo zvednout se na roztřesené nohy. Tupě na to znečištěné místo hleděl, nejspíš déle, než měl, a v hlavě mu zněla jediná myšlenka.

Thorin nikdy nesmí získat Arcikam.

  
  


KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce.  
> Jako vždy je "kudos" vítán stejně jako komentáře a předem za obojí děkuji.


End file.
